Get It Right
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison becomes the Chief of Seattle Grace after her tryst with Alex Karev, devastating events bring them together. Bad Summary! AddisonAlex. OneShot.


**A/N: After 3x21, no LA crossover. Reviews would be lovely :D **

* * *

><p><em>Get It Right<br>__~x~_

"The job's yours Addie" Richard Webber said with a soft smile as Addison sat opposite him in his office.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious" he said with a slight laugh "You still want it right?"

"Of course I want it" Addison breathed out "Thank you, I can't even, thank you"

"Wanna sit in your chair?" he asked, Addison laughed a little and swapped places with him.

"I can't believe this is happening" she breathed out, running her hands over the desk "Why me? Why not, Preston or, Derek or, or even Mark?" she said with a slight laugh.

"You simply, gave the best pitch" he smiled "And I trust you, and, well you're the only one who seems to keep away from the interns and nurses" he laughed.

"Yeah, right" Addison said with a nervous laugh.

"Addison?" Richard said with a questioning eyebrow.

"It really doesn't matter anymore Richard, really, I am completely, fully committed to this job, and throwing you the best retirement party this hospital has ever seen" she said with a slight grin.

"Addison if, if Karev did something…" he started.

"Who said anything about Karev?" she shot back instantly.

"You've spent a lot of time together" he said carefully "Does he need to be, dealt with?"

"No Richard" she laughed "It was nothing, and I've dealt with it, and it's not going to effect my work in any way, I am a 39 year old, single, care-free woman, who is now, the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace hospital" she said with a slight grin "And you're welcome to come back any time you need a surgery fix"

"Good" Richard smiled "Well, handover is in a fortnight, you'll be in that chair permanently in time for the new interns"

"Ok" Addison breathed out "I need to hug you now" Richard laughed and stood to accept her hug.

"If any of those men give you trouble about this, you send them to me, you deserve this job Addie and you're going to be amazing at it" he said softly.

"Thank you" she whispered "For everything"

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

"I know" she smiled "Well um, I'm gonna go and start planning your party"

"I don't want a fuss"

"Tough, you're getting one" Addison laughed.

"Well, if that's the case then I want to introduce you as Chief, if you can keep a secret, I haven't even told the others they haven't got the job yet"

"Ok" Addison said coyly "Our little secret"

"Our little secret" he smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Ok, ok everyone can I have your attention" Richard called out as he stood on the small stage that was set up at his retirement party, a party much like the prom.

"This is it" Derek muttered as he stood with Mark, Burke and Addison.

"It's me" Mark smirked.

"It's me" Burke added.

"Whatever, it's me" Derek said with a slight laugh, they all turned to Addison for her to add in her own comment, she just smiled a little at them with a shrug.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, being the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital has been, an honour, and I'd like to thank everyone who has made this job so special to me. Now I know you are all very anxious to know who will be taking my place, and I know this person has been biting their lip all week so they wouldn't let it slip" he said with a slight laugh "I am proud to announce that the new Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace hospital is, Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"What?" Derek, Mark and Burke all exclaimed, Addison flashed them a slight grin before walking up to Richard, laughing slightly as Callie and Bailey cheered her loudly, she climbed up onto the stage and hugged Richard tightly before taking the microphone.

"I'll make this short, because this is Richards night" she started "All I have to say is, thank you to Richard and the board for trusting me with this job, I'm going to try my hardest to make this hospital the number 1 teaching hospital in the country, I know I have the staff to do so, now please, enjoy the party, it's time to celebrate the man who has made this hospital what it is today, I'd like you all to raise your glasses, to Richard Webber"

"To Richard Webber" everyone chimed back.

"And I'll be back to check up on all of you, behave" he said down the microphone before taking Addison's hand and leading her into the middle of the room for a dance.

~x~

"So, are you boys going to sulk all evening or do I get a congratulations?" Addison asked, walking up to Derek, Mark and Burke.

"Congratulations" Burke said stepping forward and hugging her "I'm sure you'll be a great Chief"

"Thank you Preston" she said softly, he kissed her cheek gently before moving over to Cristina.

"You boss me around all the time anyway" Mark grumbled before hugging her.

"True" she laughed "And now you have to listen or I'll fire you" she grinned.

"You'll never fire me" he smirked before kissing her cheek "I'm gonna go get a drink" he said moving away.

"You were probably really close" Addison said quietly "I mean, I really thought it'd be you"

"I thought it'd be me too" Derek said with a slight laugh "But I, I'm proud of you Addie"

"You are?" Addison asked with a small smile.

"I am" Derek smiled "Addison, I've been with you through every step of your career, med school, residency, fellowships, I've seen you achieve so much and this, this is exactly what you deserve"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging him tightly "I'm sorry for everything" she whispered.

"I know, me too" he whispered back "Fresh start?" he asked.

"Fresh start" Addison smiled "Now go ask Meredith to dance, and no funny business, this isn't the prom" she smirked.

"Shut up" he said dryly, Addison laughed a little, he kissed her cheek before moving over to Meredith.

"I knew you'd get it" Addison heard Alex said from behind her, she turned around to him and sighed a little.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"And why would I do that Karev?" she asked back.

"Because I'm asking, nicely, please" he said with a small smile.

"Fine" she mumbled, she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor, her arms came loosely around his neck as his hands rested on her hips.

"Congratulations" he said softly "Like I said, I knew you'd get it, you're so much better than all those other guys"

"Well, thanks" she said quietly.

"Does the Chief, um, Dr Webber, does he know about, us?" Alex asked carefully "Cuz he's, kinda glaring at me"

"He knows something happened, he doesn't know what exactly, he's really good at reading me apparently" Addison sighed "And there isn't an us"

"There could be"

"There isn't an us" Addison said firmly "As soon as this song ends, we're nothing but colleagues, what happened is to be forgotten about, I don't want it mentioned, I don't want to even, think about it, I don't, I don't want anything to do with you again so please, just shut up, and dance"

"Addison, please" Alex whispered "Just let me explain"

"If you care about me in any way, which I think you do, even if it's just a little, then please, just leave it be"

"Ok" Alex said quietly "Ok" he whispered.

"Ok" Addison nodded, they danced silently until the song ended and Alex reluctantly left her standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Chief Montgomery" Alex said quietly as he came to stand next to her at the nurses station, his interns chattering away behind him.

"Dr Karev" she nodded professionally "Can I help you?"

"I have a chart you need to sign, the Anderson baby" he passed it to her and she took it with a shaky hand "Hey" he said quietly "Are you ok? You look a little pale"

"Mmhmm, I'm fine" she nodded, she signed the page and passed the chart back to him, she went to walk away but instead collapsed in a heap on the floor, Alex instantly got to his knees beside her and took her pulse "Can I get some help over here?" he called out loudly "Addison, Addison wake up, Addison come on" a nurse appeared at his side with an oxygen tank and he put the mask over her face as she stirred "Addison tell me, tell me what hurts"

"I, cramp" she mumbled "My stomach, cramp"

"Ok, ok it's ok we're going to work this out" he said soothingly, he scooped her up in his arms carefully and put her on the bed that had been whisked over.

"Karev" Bailey called out as she ran towards him with Mark "What the hell happened?"

"I need an abdominal ultrasound" Alex said loudly as they set Addison up in an exam room "Now!"

"Karev!" Bailey said a little louder "You better start talking to me…."

"She was pale and shaky and she just collapsed, she's in an out of consciousness and she said her stomach is cramping so can we just get a god damn…."

"Got it, we've got it" Mark said bringing it to her side, he lifted Addison's shirt and put on some gel before starting the ultrasound, he scanned over the stomach area "I can't see anything…."

"Go a little lower" Bailey suggested, he moved it down a little lower and manoeuvred it over her lower stomach "Stop, stop right there" she took the scanner from him and moved it a little "Get an OR right now and page the best OB in this place that isn't, her"

"What is it?" Alex asked "What's wrong?"

"Ectopic pregnancy, left fallopian tube, she's bleeding heavily…"

"Shit" Mark breathed out "God dammit…."

"Is it…." Bailey started as they began to prepare the bed to move again.

"No, no it's not, it can't be it…." Mark trailed off as his eyes met Alex's slightly shocked and panicked ones "Let's just get her up there" Bailey sighed as she too realised what was going on and they rushed Addison up to the OR.

~x~

"Karev" Callie said as she walked into the OR gallery "What's going on?"

"They've got, they've got to remove her left fallopian tube" he said quietly "There was too much damage, I should be down there, Bailey and Sloan just threw me out but I, I should be there…."

"Nobody could have done this with you in there Alex" Callie sighed "Not when you're like this, I think you've made it pretty damn obvious that it's, it was your…"

"It was my baby" Alex said sadly "It was my god damn baby who did this to her and she doesn't even know, she didn't even know she was pregnant and now she's gonna hate me even more because not only did I hurt her I got her pregnant and now she's losing a fallopian tube…."

"It's not your fault" Callie said quietly as she took the seat next to him "Nobody is at fault here, these things just happen, you just need to be there when she wakes up…"

"She won't want me there"

"It should come from you, I know, I know you didn't mean to hurt her, that's why I didn't kick your ass, so you're going to be there for her and you're going to get through this together, she's going to be stubborn, she's probably going to scream and shout and, be really angry but, if you want her like I know you do, then you need to stay and take it, can you do that?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I'm gonna do that, I, I think I love her, I mean, I do it's just, I've never done this before and it's…"

"Scary as hell" Callie laughed quietly "I get it, but you need to step up"

"I know, I will, I just hope she pulls through this, if something else goes wrong…"

"It won't, it's Addison, she's strong" Callie reached out and squeezed his hand "She'll be just fine" he let out a sigh and nodded.

~x~

"Mmm, what, what happened?" Addison mumbled as she stirred awake an hour or so after he surgery.

"Hey" Alex whispered as he pulled his chair closer to the bed and took her hand "You're awake"

"What happened?" she whispered.

"You, you had an ectopic pregnancy" he said gently "Your left fallopian tube had to be removed, they tried everything they could but there was too much damage, I'm so so sorry Addison"

"I was pregnant?" she said tearfully "I didn't, I didn't even know"

"I know" he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently "I'm so sorry"

"It, it was yours…" she took in a sharp breath and gulped back more tears "It was, ours"

"Yeah" he said quietly "It was ours"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" she sobbed "I'm so sorry I didn't, I didn't know and, I've been such a bitch to you and, and I, oh god"

"Sshh" Alex soothed as he moved to sit on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms gently as she sobbed against his chest "This was not your fault, none of this was your fault, _I'm_ sorry that I messed things up, you have every right to be a bitch to me but you just have to know that, I'm here, I am here and I'm not going anywhere, just hold on ok? Hold onto me"

"I don't know what to feel" she whispered, hiding her face in his chest "I don't know how to think"

"Then don't" he whispered back "Don't think, just breathe, sleep, I don't care if the nurses or Bailey yell at me, I'm staying right here"

"You don't have to stay" she sniffled.

"No, I don't have to stay, but I'm going to" Alex kissed against her hair and held her closely as she fell asleep in his arms, not much long after and he was sleeping too.

~x~

"Hey" Alex whispered as Addison woke in his arms the following morning.

"Hey" she whispered back "I'm thirsty"

"I'll get you some water" he said quietly, he carefully slipped off the bed and poured some water into a glass, she sipped some and he felt her forehead with the back of his hand "You're warm, I'm gonna get someone in to update your chart, Bailey's probably going to be here any minute, she's taken over your post-op cuz she's, well she's Bailey"

"Does everyone know?" Addison asked quietly.

"Probably" he nodded "You're the Chief of Surgery"

"Oh god I have work…."

"That doesn't need to be done right now" he said as he stroked her cheek softly "You're probably going to be in here for another couple of days yet, someone else can take care of stuff until you're ready to get back to work"

"Do you know how hard it's going to be for me not to work" she said with a quiet laugh.

"Sure I do" Alex smirked "But your priority needs to be you for a while ok?"

"Mmhmm" she sighed heavily "You should go and get breakfast, you must be starving"

"What did I just say?" Alex laughed.

"Go on, go and eat something while I'm being hovered over by nurses, please, it'll make me feel better"

"Well alright then" he whispered, kissing her forehead "I'll be right back" he reluctantly left the room and sent a nurse in to check her vitals.

~x~

"Alex" Meredith said quietly as she joined him in the cafeteria cue "How is she?"

"Physically ok I think, mentally, I don't know, she cried a lot last night but, didn't say much, I'll ask just, not yet, she's not ready yet, do you think she likes jello?"

"Probably" Meredith nodded "How are _you_ Alex?"

"It doesn't matter how I am"

"Alex" she glared at him.

"I feel like crap" he said simply "I feel pretty god damn useless right now, I slept with her and then upset her and, she just lost a baby and a fallopian tube and I, I feel responsible for that, I know I'm not but I feel that way, I'm sitting there and I'm holding her and I feel like a complete jackass for worrying that when she finally starts thinking about what's happening, she's not going to want me near her and I can't, I can't not be there, I love her Meredith and you know how hard that is for me to say…."

"I know" Meredith said softly "You just have to be there and see where it goes, that's all you can do"

"Yeah, I know" he sighed, he paid for the food and instantly took a bite of the bacon sandwich he'd gotten for himself "I've gotta go, Bailey's probably up there by now, look can you just, try and get everyone to not gossip too much about this, I know that's hard for these people…"

"I'll make up something better for them to talk about" she shrugged "Go, I've got your interns covered so, take as long as you need"

"Thanks Mer, really" Alex nodded, she squeezed his arm before he picked up the jello, orange juice and coffee tray in one hand awkwardly and ate his sandwich with the other.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said quietly as he entered Addison's room where Bailey was tending to her, Callie also standing next to the bed "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Addison nodded "Sure"

"I got you some orange juice and a vanilla latte, just how you like it, and a pot of jello because, well you need to eat something even if it isn't strictly a solid…." he trailed off a little as he realised the 3 women were staring at him "Is that, ok?"

"Yes, thank you" Addison said with a small smile, he put them down on the table at the end of the bed and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"So uh, how is, everything?"

"I'm not happy with her temperature but I'm sure after a few hours on the IV it will go down, she needs to be on a strictly fluid diet for now, but yes jello is ok, her incision area looks good and hopefully within 3 days she can go home, is there anything else you would like to know? Either of you?"

"No, thank you Miranda" Addison said quietly "But can you send Derek up here? I need to talk to him"

"Of course" Bailey nodded "Karev?"

"No, no that's, everything, thanks" he said quietly "Thank you"

"I'll go and page Dr Shepherd for you" Bailey said before leaving the room.

"I've got a surgery to get to" Callie said quietly "I'll be back later, just page if you need anything"

"Thanks Cal" Addison smiled, Callie kissed her cheek before leaving, Alex pushed the table closer to Addison and she took a sip of the latte before opening the jello and taking a bite.

"This is revolting" she mumbled before swallowing.

"As Chief I think you need to employ better catering" Alex laughed, perching on the edge of the bed "The bacon's pretty good though"

"Bacon" Addison groaned "I want bacon"

"As soon as you're on solids I'll get you as much bacon as you want" Alex smiled.

"Thanks" she laughed softly "You, you should be working, you really don't need to stay"

"Meredith's covering for me, and I do need to stay"

"You don't, I'm not your responsibility"

"Addison" he sighed heavily "I'm not leaving ok? You can shout and scream and stamp your feet but I'm not going, I care about you and I know I haven't been great at showing that and I hate that it has took this, this pain to make me step up but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave unless you can look me in the eye and say you don't want me back"

"I just don't think we're a good idea" she whispered, avoiding his eyes "Not, not right now"

"I know you're hurting, I know this is horrible Addison because god, this is tearing me apart" he whispered, taking her face in his hands "Seeing you in pain is killing me, knowing we will never meet that baby, it is _killing_ me but I'm not going to let you go this time, I can't, I love you and I know you love me back so please, _please_ just give us a shot"

"I feel so empty" she whimpered "I don't know how, how to do this"

"And you think I do?" Alex said with a soft laugh "We just need to, be interns about this"

"What?" Addison laughed as she sniffled back tears.

"Learn on the job" he smirked, Addison laughed again and rested her head against him "So will you, will you give us a shot?"

"Yeah" she whispered "I guess I will"

"So I can kiss you?" he asked, running a hand through her hair, she nodded a little and he reached in and brushed their lips together.

"Dr Bailey said you wanted to…oh uh, sorry" Derek stuttered as he walked into the room and stopped still when he saw Addison and Alex kissing "I'll uh, come back"

"No, wait" Addison sniffled, wiping her cheeks "It's fine"

"Uh, ok" he nodded "How, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore but, physically fine" she said quietly "I'll be ok" she smiled a little as she felt Alex squeeze her hand "Do you think maybe you could, take care of things for a few days, until I'm discharged"

"Sure" Derek nodded "Whatever you need"

"Patricia will show you what needs doing, most of it will still need to be signed by me though so if you come across anything just bring it by, if that's ok"

"Ok" he smiled "Can I sit in your chair?"

"Sure, you can sit in my chair" Addison smirked "But don't mess up my stuff"

"I lived with you for over 12 years Addie, I know not to mess up your stuff" Derek laughed "Is there anything else you want?"

"No I'm good" she smiled "I've got Alex to do everything else for me, right?" she said, nudging him on the arm.

"Absolutely" Alex nodded.

"Alright" Derek said quietly, he took a hesitant beat before approaching the bed and kissing Addison's cheek gently "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I know" she said quietly "I'll be ok, I always am" Derek squeezed her hand gently before heading off to work.

~x~

"Karev" Alex heard Mark call out as he walked towards the cafeteria later that day, he stopped and waited for Mark to catch up "I uh, I would've come to see her sooner but I had surgery I couldn't get out of…"

"She's been sleeping a lot, she knows everyone's busy" Alex shrugged "I was just going to get her lunch, well, a liquid lunch, go and see her now"

"Yeah, yeah I will" Mark nodded "Look man I uh, I'm sorry, about what happened, it must be hard on you too even though, well you know"

"Thanks" Alex said quietly "We'll be ok, eventually"

"Addie's strong" Mark said simply "So I assume you guys are uh…"

"Yeah" Alex nodded "I know you probably hate that but, I'm not a complete ass, I will treat her right, you can hate me all you want but it'd be good if we were civil, for her sake"

"You put one toe out of line…"

"You have permission to kick my ass" Alex laughed quietly.

"And I'll kick it pretty damn hard" Mark smirked "I'll uh, see you around Karev"

"Yeah, see you around" Alex nodded before heading off to the cafeteria alone.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Hey babe" Alex smiled as entered her office and went to kiss her.

"Hi" Addison smiled, accepting the kiss, swatting his leg as he went to perch on her desk, he rolled his eyes and pulled a chair closer to her "What are you doing up here?"

"Do I need an excuse to come and see you?"

"No but you need an excuse as to why you're not working" she laughed.

"I've rounded on all of my patients, pre-op and post-op, I'm just waiting for some test results so I thought I'd come and see you while I wait for my page, what are you doing?"

"The head of peds is retiring so I'm trying to find a replacement"

"Well it's about time, he looks like he's about to keel over" Alex smirked, Addison rolled her eyes "So can I come over tonight?"

"Oh so _that's_ why you're here" she teased "Sure you can, here" she said taking a set of keys out of her drawer "Those are my spares so, keep them"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled "But you can only come in if you bring chinese food"

"Alright" he laughed "How, how are you feeling today?" Addison looked up to meet his eyes "It's been a month Addie"

"I know" she said softly "I'm, ok, I don't like to think about it but, I'm ok, are you?"

"Same" he shrugged lightly, kissing her gently "And we're good right? You and me? You're, happy"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "You make me happy"

"Good" he whispered "You make me happy too"

"I'll see you tonight then" she smiled, Alex kissed her again before heading off to pick up the test results.

~x~

"Hey, I'm here" Alex called out as he let himself into Addison's apartment "Addie?"

"Hey" she smiled, walking out of the bedroom in her pyjamas "You brought chinese right?"

"Right" he smirked, putting the bag of chinese food on the counter and kissing her gently, she smiled and took out a carton of noodles, popping it open and instantly eating some with her chopsticks "So good" she moaned through her mouthful.

"You're so sexy" Alex murmured.

"I'm in pyjamas eating noodles at 8 o'clock on a Friday night, I don't know how that makes me sexy"

"Trust me, it is" he laughed "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea would be great" Addison smiled, she took the food over to the sofas and put it on the coffee table, curling up on the sofa with her box of noodles, Alex joined her a few minutes later and picked up his carton.

"You should do a surgery" he said after eating his first mouthful "You haven't in a while"

"I have a lot of Chief stuff to do" she shrugged "It's fine"

"I miss working with you, and I'm yet to do a surgery with you as Chief…"

"Alex I don't want to do a surgery" she sighed heavily "Not right now"

"But why? You live for surgery…."

"And I enjoy being Chief"

"What's the real reason Addison?" he asked quietly "Don't hide stuff from me"

"For right now, for right now I don't want to be around pregnant women and new Moms ok? Call me stupid, but I can't, I didn't know I was pregnant but for some reason, for some reason I'm still attached, I still feel like we lost something…"

"Because we did" Alex said softly, putting his food down and bringing his hands to touch her "It doesn't matter if we didn't know, it doesn't matter that we weren't together, none of that matters, it might not have been meant to be but we still, we still made a child, our angel, we can still feel that loss"

"What if I can never have a baby?" she whispered tearfully "I, I have half the chance now and, and I'm old and, and what if we don't work out and, what if you don't even want a baby because, because you don't, right? You're not that guy, you're not the guy who falls in love and settles down you, you're just going to leave me…"

"I am not going to leave you" Alex said firmly, he took her food from her and put it on the coffee table, taking her face in his hands "I know I don't seem like that guy and maybe, maybe I wasn't, maybe I've never believed I could settle down and have a family but you, you make me want that, you make me want to be better, and if pregnancy doesn't work out for us then, then we'll find another way, we'll be whatever it is you want, I am so in love with you and I won't ever hurt you again, I swear, I know you don't believe me but I need you to try, please try and believe me Addison"

"I'm trying" she whispered, pressing her forehead to his "I am trying"

"What happened, it sucked, it will always, suck, but we can get through this together, we've been doing ok for the past month right? So we just keep going, one day at a time"

"You love a wreck, you do know that right?" Addison said with a quiet laugh.

"Oh I know" Alex smirked, Addison hit him playfully "But I'm not all that put together either babe"

"You're a good man" Addison said quietly "I know, I know you hold a lot inside, about your past, about how you really feel but I, I'm here, and I want to know everything, the good, the bad and the really bad, we have to be open and honest with each other, if there's something wrong we talk about it and we fix it, I've already had one relationship crumble because we never talked, I don't want that to happen again, I, I love you too, Alex, so much"

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to us again" he said quietly "You are, everything to me, and you are not old so don't say that ok?" he smirked.

"I'm older than you" she laughed.

"So" he shrugged "Doesn't mean you're old, and you're the hottest chick in that whole hospital no matter how old you are"

"Don't call me a chick" she laughed before kissing him "Will you stay tonight? And just, hold me"

"That was the plan babe" Alex said gently, he kissed her again before they carried on eating their food.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Hey gorgeous" Alex mumbled as he came up behind Addison in what was now their kitchen and kissed her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her gently "Dinner smells good, you really do those cooking lessons with Callie huh?" he laughed.

"Yes I do" Addison smirked "You're the greediest boyfriend ever, I want you to be healthy as well as well fed"

"What would I do without you babe?" Alex said with a small smirk "You know I was thinking after dinner maybe I could give you a massage, head to toe, I'll use your favourite oils and we can light candles and all that stuff"

"And all that stuff huh?" Addison laughed quietly "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything" Alex laughed as he pulled away from her and moved to lean up against the kitchen counter "Can't I just show you how much I love you?"

"I guess you can" she smirked "But you're up to something Karev, I always know when you're up to something" Alex laughed and shook his head a little, he pulled her into his arms for a kiss and then began to set the table for dinner.

~x~

"Mmm, that was amazing" Addison murmured as she cuddled up to Alex's chest after he finished giving her a massage "I don't think I've felt this relaxed in weeks"

"You did feel a little tense babe" Alex said quietly "You ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded "It's just been a long week, now we're officially at number 1 the hospital is busier than ever, we're pretty lucky to be off right now"

"I know, and I knew you'd do it babe, get the hospital up the ratings, you're a great Chief, everyone says so"

"Yeah?" she asked, biting her bottom lip a little.

"Yeah" he nodded "And whenever Webber comes in to do a surgery he always talks you up, and gives me the protective father speech, I pretty much know it word for word now"

"I'm sorry" she said with a slight laugh "He means well"

"I know he does" Alex smiled, kissing the top of her head, he pulled away from her and she pouted a little, as she went to protest he took something from his nightstand drawer and turned back to her with a small box in his hand.

"What, what's that?" she stuttered.

"You don't have to say yes" he said quietly "But for the past year, more than a year, I have been completely and utterly in love with everything about you, I never thought I'd want marriage and a family but god when I look at you, I want it all, so I would be the happiest man alive if you agreed to marry me" he opened the box and showed her the sparkling engagement ring inside.

"Alex" she whispered "It's beautiful"

"Yeah? I was worried I, I wanted it to be special…"

"It is" she nodded, tears coming to her eyes "I, I love it"

"So uh, do you love it enough to wear it?" Alex asked nervously.

"Yes" Addison whispered "Yes Alex, I, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Alex whispered as he kissed her, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger with ease "Looks good" he smiled.

"It looks great" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"We're gonna have a family babe, a great one, I know things might be tough, we both work a lot and you, you're worried about getting pregnant but, it's possible, anything is possible and I really believe we can do this, and I've never believed in anything as much as this"

"So you want to start, trying?" Addison asked quietly.

"Whenever you're ready" Alex nodded.

"I, I'm ready" she whispered "I'm ready now, it, it could take a while and, I think we should start, trying, if you want"

"Let's start trying" Alex smiled, Addison's face lit up and they instantly began to kiss.

~x~

**3 years later.**

"Mommy!" 18 month old Evie grinned as she toddled towards her mother on the walkway that led to her office.

"Hi sweetheart" Addison smiled, scooping Evie into her arms and kissing her on the nose "And how are you today?"

"I happy" Evie smiled "And hungy"

"You're hungry? Well we better do something about that huh?" Addison smiled as she adjusted her daughter on her hip "Hi honey" she smiled as Alex reached her, kissing him gently.

"Hey" he smiled "I missed you, we both missed you"

"I missed you too" she said quietly "Mommy's coming home tonight baby girl, I promise, we're going to have a bath and read a bedtime story"

"Goodnight Moon" Evie nodded "My book"

"Your favourite book" Addison laughed softly "Let's go and eat, fill this greedy tummy" she tickled Evie's stomach and she giggled loudly.

~x~

"Hey there my gorgeous girls" Alex smiled as he walked into the bathroom where Addison and Evie were sharing a bath, Evie giggling as Addison scooped some bubbles onto her hand and blew them away.

"Daddy!" Evie smiled "Me and Mommy have baf and we splash splash splash" she giggled as she smacked her hands on the water.

"She's so energetic today" Addison laughed "This bath was supposed to relax her before bed"

"She's missed you" Alex shrugged as he knelt next to the tub.

"Yeah well, we'll be back to normal in a few weeks" Addison said quietly "Maybe we could do something one weekend, take Evie out somewhere"

"That'd be nice" Alex smiled, kissing her cheek "Want me to get her in her PJs so you can have 5 minutes to yourself?"

"Yeah, thank you" she smiled "Ok baby girl, you go with your Daddy and get ready for bed, I'll come and read you a bedtime story"

"Goodnight Moon?"

"Goodnight Moon" Addison laughed softly, Evie giggled and stood up in the tub as Alex grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, scooping her up and holding her like a baby.

"Daddy" she laughed, laughing louder as he kissed her face.

"Give Mommy a kiss" he smiled as he tilted her upside down, making her laugh again, Addison chuckled and kissed Evie's forehead gently, she smiled as Alex carried their daughter out of the bathroom, making her giggle all the way to her bedroom.

_The End._


End file.
